the species
by odd della robbia
Summary: Do you believe in ancient gods and goddesses?" i asked “no should I?” odd pondered “well your looking at one im your number one hatred god!" im a christian using the characters i used to role play with and youll find out my main character. dontown CL IN
1. Chapter 1 my first oppening

Chapter 1 im new here so heres my own opening and this is a short chapter.

I watched as I sat there wondering on lyoko what just happened. I'm odd Dokuga age 16 im half dog half human my brothers are inuyasha and my second HALF brother is Sesshamaru. I walked up to odd forgetting my human limiter. Hi im odd Dokuga and your odd Della Robbia right? I'm no Edward Cullen because I can read minds a lot farther then usual. I guess before we start with the plot or anything I guess I can describe myself to get you a good picture on what I look like first I have long white hair my eyes are blue with blue slits I have sharp dog ears and yes I have a sword. I decided to go to Kadic because I needed education

"Hey odd!"

"_whoa this guy must be the new guy wow he has dog ears!_" he thought and I could tell he was surprised.

"so I see you look different"

"my names odd Dokuga"

then Aelita walked in. my heart skipped a bit and I read her mind as soon as she look at me and she blushed thinking. _"wow hes hot and I know hes single"_

I explained my named then

and I ran off with odd following me. I ran to the factory and turned on the verualization program and ran down before odd said DONT but I was already scanned virtualize before he could stop the process and then I landed so perfectly and odd did too apparently he vertualized himself.

I looked at myself I was barefooted for the first time in lyoko my eyes were and they always will be in the real world blue with slits. I was wearing a kimono with a sword and my fangs showed I had a head bad almost like Ulrich but I had a dog symbol on it and it was red. 3 blocks showed up. "LETS SEE WHAT THIS VIRTUAL BODY GOT" I ran faster then

Ulrich without super sprint I took out my sword , it glows so bright and I stabs it threw cent front flips and lands it through the top the at the right moment I side flip and sliced through it.

They all exploded. And I laughed I haven't had this much fun in soo long. Odd sat there with a long mouth open.

Worst pun ever. "close your mouth boy you don't want the _virtual flies to get you_" I looked around and I guess my first landing was the virtual desert.

We both sat down and talked.

What did they talk about? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT STORY.


	2. Chapter 2 getting to know odd and me

Chapter 2 getting to know each other.

So we both sat there

"So where you from odd Dokuga?"

I smiled "im from early japan bought unto here form the shikan jewels and the well."

odd looked at me puzzled.

"Ill explain later but for now lets set back and ask me more this is exciting."

"OK how do you know France?."

I smile with that question. Do you believe in ancient gods and goddesses?

"no should I?" odd pondered

"well your looking at one im your number one hatred god!! I know the goddess of evil the god of love oh were enemies sorta."

"oh yeah prove it!..."

"......OK I know you hate sissy I know you hated that girl when you were in 3rd grade."

"Oo Merei? I never told ANYONE about Merei."

"by the way I know you have a crush on Sam"

"so your telling me you know whom I hate AND can read my mind?"

"you bet."

".......... you want me to keep this a secret right?"

"oh you tell a soul and consider yourself castrated my feline friend."

he gulps and I could tell if he could sweating he would be.

"so kiwi."

"AWW DANGIT"

"oh yeah your little diggity dog, but don't worry your secret is safe with me."

the question that I thought that came at the wrong moment he just thought up while he was saying it.

"do you have any siblings."

I frown, "yeah I got 2 a brother named inuyasha and my half brother sesshy and sesshy treats me like a better brother then inuyasha does!!!!!!!

"wow that sucks"

"tell me about it"

"but im the bringer of hatred I don't think I would get a couple would I?"

"you'll find ms-"

"ODD DOKUGA I DIDNT EXPECT YOU ON HERE."

my eyes spread open wide "who was that Jesus? "

"no Jeremie our worst nightmare"

DE-VERTUALATION

"OH SON OF A-" ~De-vertualized.-

I was greeted by 3 awkward eyes.

I point at Yumi. Your thinking of wondering how I found out about here." she gasped,

\I point to Jeremie, stop thinking about how I know how to virtualize"

he gasped

then I point to Ulrich. "And dude we all know you ADORE Yumi you might as well admit it to her"

yumi screamed "shut up!"

then I pointed to Aelita and I blushed. "your thinking of Oo kissing me"

Aelita giggled. "its not everyday I meet a half dog half man." " I said with a lil hint. yeah well im talking about the _**French**_ kissing!"

"darn it"

"so you read minds don't you odd?"

"you bet" I said happily.

"what else can you do." well I do know one thing (folks I SWEAR to god if I get one little Spam about ohhh your copying off of sonic IM NOT SAME NAME DIFF TECHNIQUE)

CHAAAAOOSSS CONTTRROOLL, I never saw a shocked face off of all four of them. I slammed A Black orb so hard and fast I made a 8 inch deep hole and as soon as I was finished repairing it with a smile,

Jeremie finally spoke up.

"we could use you odd dukuga."

all of them said

"yes we can."

and I said with a bigger smile. "and you shall."


	3. Chapter 3 acceptance

Chapter 3 acceptance.

I was sitting there in my dorm when I heard my cellphone ring I looked at the familiar I.D I picked up

"odd!'?" Jeremie said in desperation

"hm?"

"we got an activated tower and somebody took Aelita and I need your nose. Ulrich and Yumi are with odd so MOVE IT."

I rushed out the door with my sword I thought _I never thought I would need my sword" _I ran out of the dorms so fast I was a blur and I was hardly running! I jumped out the stairs easily and I saw a women carrying Aelita. My eyes glowed red. I screamed "let go of Aelita I slammed my chaos control into the thing and she flew back, slammed into a wall and got back up. I yelled "you want more?!" Aelita took off running.

I took of a weird earring thing. This is my limiter my chaos limiter beware it holds back some of my power. I took my hand down and my earring fused with a large chaos, black as night sphere formed in my hand. CHAOS CONTROL with that last blast I knocked out the woman.

I took off running at the factory I even beat Aelita at the factory hit the elevator and was virtualize.

"was the spot odd?" I said taking out my sword after I was virtualized on lyoko before he responded I look at Ulrich and didn't see Yumi "I thought _poor Yumi must've got de-virtualize before she had the chance."_

"well were being run down by krabs and theres a 2 tarantulas with a blocks." odd said with determination.

I ran so fast I swear I could heard Ulrich scream I took out the crab and a block then I sliced through two tarantulas.

"Whos your daddy" I whispered.

Aelita was virtualized on the scene I swear she stared at me a little bit longer then 5 minutes.

"come on beautiful we don't have all day."

"oh right" Aelita said as she took off her eyes off me

a skipozoa attacked her when I snapped I was so fast Ulrich dropped his mouth, then I kept stabbing the skipozoa, stab stab stab stab. Finally it fled while screeching like they do. Everyone stared at me with curiosity and surprised.

"what? i stopped it didn't I?"

"hes right" Jeremie said _"crazy guy" _ I heard him thought. _"oh hes so gonna get it when I get back" I __thought."_

after the tower was deactivated my first day of class.

I put on my human limiter and apparently I was hotter then I was half dog half human.

Ms hertz spoke up. "we have a new student today odd why don't you come up and tell us about yourself"

I started giggling, "witch one?"

odd said. "yeah witch one?"

"Dokuga " she replied.

I stood up walked until I was in front of my class.

"What can I say? I'm odd Dokuga and I guess I can't wait for the awesome school year"

I ran back I was a blur and took my seat giggling and odd whispered.

Odd whispered "go get em tiger"

"shut up"

"oh come on I had to get a pun in from spider man"

I said in Japanese "**baito** **ware~desu"**

**"what?"**

**"bite me" **

**"i swear if you really bite me I will kick your sorry ass"**

**"-sniff- why are you so mean to me?"**

**"because I can" **

**after school I was on the dorm on my laptop hell yeah listening to planet net. **

**Jeremy walked in.**

**"i just wanted to say thanks for saving Aelita back then."**

**^.^ "010101010101 ?"**

**Jeremie pulled up his glasses. "01010101010101010101010101002020202020023030302050502120"**

**"05090807040500060102codeofmanipulation050806040507080"**

**Jeremie gasped. "thats the vertualization code!" I smiled**

**"you mean thats how I got on you know where? Easy I searched your brain and found it I also knew how to speak programing for awhile now.**

**I walked out of the dorm with Jeremy laughing when yumi walked up and asked**

**"Hey odd' I wanna see how good you are at sparring."**

**Jeremie spoke up "i don't think odd knows how" **

**"its alright I love to spar once in awhile"**

**we both bow and Yumi lunged at me and I took advantaged and grabbed her hand and slammed her into the ground and I pinned her. **

**"you need better skills then that when I had to survive everyday in the wild." **

**she kicked me off after that I handstand and got up on my feet.**

**"come!" she commanded **

**I ran very fast and gently punched her in the stomach she tried to defend herself but I was to fast I pinned her officer style Ulrich stared and odd had his mouth gaped open. "**

**Your very good Yumi I am honor I had a great battle with you." I said as I helped her up.**

**"wow so you were from japan right?"**

**  
"yup!"**

**"come on Ulrich I wanna see what you got!" I got into battle position and he ran towards me and did a high kick, I blocked cross arms, then I grabbed his leg what I did next was swung it to the ground while I stood in battle position a martial arts I see. I then front flipped and slammed my leg on his stomach I won and pwned them instantly I never had this much fun before!**

**Jeremie said with a huge grin "im glad you found you know what that day because if you didn't we would have troubled with the specters but now u know martial arts, you know special powers, plus you got speed I think XANA would be shaking in his lil data boots!" **

**"wow I didn't know you needed me that badly"**

**the team screamed "We do!" **

**I think I should stay here at Kadic because**

** this **

**year**

**is gonna get**

**INTRESTING**


	4. Chapter 4 six pack?

Chapter four six pack?

I woke up the next morning, sitting up I realized where I was, I turned my head to scan around the room. _"thats right im not at the __**palace**_ _no more im at school like I did for mom......" _I got up, then I stood up and stretched. I walked down the hall and took off my pajamas and stepped inside the shower, stepped out with a towel, took my clean shorts and looked down after putting them on.

"aw crap!" I said "I forgot I had a six pack!" I then had a flash back of me working hard everyday to be right place for a secret then I looked down and remember my mothers death. Yes my mothers death mine and inuyasha's mother died of poisoning from niroku. I took it the worst my brother inuyasha tried to comfort me but im the reason why theres a scar that reaches from his shoulder down to his stomach he said "odd its gonna be OK" I reached out with sharp claws and clawed him I started crying it wasn't fair why did she have to die! I dried up wiped the tears and walked out. I walked towards my room to get a shirt when Aelita was standing there staring at my abs OO

"woops hi Aelita." I said trying to smile.

"hey odd" she said still staring.

"uh right im going to my room now" and I rushed to the room. "_I don't want a relationship right now."_ I thought. I think I should tell the audience a little bit more about my god and goddesses knowledge. So my cousins IS the evil goddess AND the goddess of....she never TOLD me what goddess she was or if she did I would remember it by now. Well my evil cousin literally, her name is Sara. And my other cousin Kay. I'm heir to the great origin chaos god onichiokami.

I walked out and brushed my teeth, grabbed my books, made it to break feast when I sat down with my tray I said. iticiamasu and ate. Then I stood up walked out with my books, to my extent I sat down in ms hertz class room just then my slider phone ring the ringer was "sorry" buck cherry.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"odd!'" Jeremie said "XANA launched an attack and I need your hhhheeeeeEEELLLLPPP"

"right!" I ran out the door, so I ran faster, I instantly met the gate, so jumped. I jumped right over the gate. When I decided to run, I cant believe how fast I've gotten! so fast I was like a specter. I hit the elevator, stepped foot in the computer room and a specter greeted me. I smiled, I ran so fast and the specter met my fist to face I was so strong! The specter slammed into the wall. I growled,

"how long will it take for the princess,odd, Ulrich and Yumi?"

"well odds taking a test in ms. Hertz and Ulrich is sulking apparently he tripped it the pool and messed up." as he explained I roundhouse kick the specter in the stomach.

"wait I turned around I was in...OH CRAP" I did that spring punch to the specters face.

"Aelita is on lyoko and it looked like you messed up the specter pretty good."

so, then I guess I walked to the scanners and scanner and was virtualized on lyoko.

And I saw im not lieing, I saw an army of tarantulas, so in fear I hid behind a rock next to Aelita.

"theres a whole lot of those things dont'cha think?!" I yelled.

"yeah!" she yelled back

"i hope this works." I jumped on the rock and clasped my hands together.

CHHAOOS CONTROL I blew half of them away and I thought _"crap I need to recharge" _so I jumped down.

"Hey MR. Einstein I need you help down here!" I screamed loudly.

"Help is on the way." he said calmly.

So looked around and saw odd and Yumi.

(the only time ill use caps to set the mood)

"LETS GO TO WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran, reached for the hilt of my sword,pulled it out then I did what everyone does with swords kill the tarantulas!!!!. odd shot a lot of them. Yumi used her fan. And Aelita used her energy fields to take out most of them I took out the rest.

"uh guys its back up!!!!!" Jeremie screamed as he was attacked/

"HURRY PRINCESS HURRY" I chanted.

"before I go I love your sweet abs" after that she deactivated the tower while I stood there dumb founded.

After words I was de-vertualized, so the group and I walked to the lab room Oo and activated the return to the past. Because Jeremie was black and blue all over, I scored 100% on my test. ^.^

Jeremie whispered "hey how did you-"

"oh I just read your mind at the last second now I remember the codes too you know"

"great"

so what will I come up next.....DANG IT I will never know it usually comes out to me at the right moment and at the right time stay tuned for the

S  
P

E

C

I  
E

S


	5. Chapter 5 sit boy?

Chapter 5 sit boy?

When I was FINALLY walking with Aelita alone. She said what I was afraid a women would say those words for there words would get sync to the necklace I was wearing. We got into a conversation when Aelita said,

"hey odd' whats that necklace your wearing. Oh wait I have to go to the bathroom _SIT BOY." _

The necklace glowed bright and I fell RIGHT on my face.

T_T "i was hoping nobody would find out about the necklace damn it my face."

Aelita got a creepy idea because I could read it.

"i want you to act like my boyfriend for awhile and if you don't comply I will say those words."

"But I don't wanna!" I complained

"_SIIIIT BOOOY"_

I fell harder on my face. "OK I will comply but if you don't say sit boy for the rest of the day I will kiss you anytime you want."

I ran to the infirmary and got my nose fixed up then ran back before she even made it out I sat criss cross in front of the wall next to the door. She walked out.

"hey odd sweetie im starting to get hungry think you can.-" she said innocently

"oh alright I do have a lot of money since I worked a lot back then."

we walked out onto the parking lot. I took out my car keys, and hit the unlock button and my Chevrolet maroon truck beeped.

"hop in!"

"you have a drivers license?" she looked at me.

"Yup got an 100 on my test back in japan when a boy reaches the age 16 you are known as a man and so I studied very hard and well you know what happens when you study you get your drivers."

we got in my truck, I started it right up. And revved it. With a smile on my face. Put your seat belt on. When I grabbed my buckle she needed help so I grabbed her buckle and blushed as I hooked her belt up. I drove the speed limit and we talked while she was looking around.

"how much money did you mean?"

"well....lets just say....my father was the general of the army and was next in line for the throne in our territory.."

"so what happened to your dad," she asked.

"he died in battle" I replied grimly

"oh im so-"

"thank you... I am not ashamed he died an honorable death but my mom..."

"oh my goodness I don't want you to talk about it if you don't want to."

"its alright. Long ago my brother fell in love with a human. So many demons was after the shikan jewel. My brother and his fiancée to be worked together with a long bow, shattered the jewel. When it was shattered. The pieces of the shikan jewel spread all around the world so along the way they met miroku and his girl friend although they were too stubborn to say so. Plus a fox demon but there was enemies..niroku was the worst. He was possessed by a lot of evil spirits to slow my brother down he sent his own creation and poisoned my mother..."

"wow that sucks how did you take it?"

I handed her a picture of my brother scarred from his shoulder to his waist you could hear a pen drop from her.

"what did you do?"

"well he grabbed my shoulder and told me it was alright but I was in a huge depression, I raised my sharp claws and and slashed down on his shoulder I mean you would've understood if you lost your own mother...well never mind but you know if you actually knew she was dead you don't want to hear it from someone that its going to be OK until you calm down and think."

I smiled, "but I'm gonna let you ask question after we eat, and on our way back to the campus."

she was still in thought and snapped out of it. "oh! Right food"

so we sat down, then we talked ordered lasagna and I sipped on my DR. Pepper.

"_I'm having so much fun."_ Aelita thought, I blushed.

"you know I'm having so much fun" I giggled.

We ate and I was right lasagna is heaven here! After we ate we got back in the truck. We both left the restaurant,

"so where did you come in the picture," Aelita asked.

"oh I was the oldest Sesshamaru tried to get the jewel but failed."

"so your-"

"yes im a prince" I said it like it was a curse.

"you seemed like its a bad thing." she said.

"oh yeah trust me it gets annoying when somebody walks up and say 'my lord' you tend to start hating it."

"wow"

we parked right in the same parking place and I hit the lock button.

"I love my truck," I said

"so do I, I get to go places faster!

We laughed and noticed it was dark luckily it was a Sunday where we HARDLY have any classes. I escorted her to her dorm, opened the door.

"my lady" I ushered

she kisses my cheek and says "thank you my hero" she walked into the her room. Closed the door behind her. I stood there rubbing my cheek blushing.

I walked to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, then I walked to my dorm and threw myself on the bed, thought _"it's only a matter of time before my cousins find me.. I got a feeling once they find me there not going back oh god and if Sara brings her husband Silver, its gonna be a battle field. I mean Kay is the other person who can say sit. Oh god they might come sooner if they confront eon and arpeggio the death and the life god. Ugh my cousins have one thing in common there persistent and if XANA tries to take over Sara it might not work because she is the being of evil she practically created the dang thing but I've been hiding a lot from everybody.... and Kay oh god Kay she may be nice but when you piss her off you might as well consider yourself dead in fact sometimes thats what happens but she is the reason how I snapped out of my depression."_

boy I would see them sooner then I thought. 


	6. Chapter 6 there here

Chapter six. There here

after I did my morning ritual, I laid down on my bead thinking when I heard a knock on my door.

"_oh god who is it_" I Thought

I opened the door and theres a beautiful girl with black hair and black eyes staring at me I was horrified.

"Sara" I whispered

"You damn right its Sara" she said

I looked to the left there was a girl, she was dirty blond with topaz eyes. And red markings on her face.

"Hey Kay." I said with a smile.

"oh god odd we looked everywhere for you." Kay said with worried eyes.

Then I looked behind Sara and growled. There was a boy with silver hair and silver eyes.

"ugh when ever I leave somewhere and look for me Why oh why do you have to bring Silver into this you know by the world laws we are not suppose to be within ten feet of each other without fighting!!!" I yelled.

I looked in the corner and saw a man with black hair and red eyes.

"eon! The death god long time no see?"

"same here odd."

I saw another man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"well theres Arpegio his brother."

I finally said the question "why did you have to bring everyone!!!!" I yelled at Sara

she walked in grabbed my collar with a black orb in her hand.

"why do you always leave us?" she whispered in my face.

"for once I need an education so I came here and second im sick of you crap the way you sometimes treat me cousin!!"

"fine Arpegio assign me in this school and Kay too."

she sat me down, Kay tackled hug me saying "oh god we missed you odd."

after I hugged her. "Now let me show my friends" I took out my new slider phone and called them.

Arpegio and Eon,were gone for work silver said good bye blah blah.

OK you guys when they showed up I said.

Alright guys, I swear to god if you say one stupid word im not in the mood I swear consider that threat I did in lyoko? Happens tonight"

"agreed" he gulped

"now these two are our new school mates and my cousins Kay and Sara"

"whatever" Sara grumbled.

"excuse her temper" Kay said. "im glad to meet you all" she bowed.

"it is true" Yumi said "they are Japanese!"

Aelita finally spoke up. "OH so your not gonna introduce your girlfriend to them?"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" they both yelled.

"oops"

Kay turned towards me oh great another lecture from the MS. Kay Phoenix

"odd! You know you have a politically chosen fiancée!" she said

"ugh well I don't even like her shes mean, shes only in it for money well I ran away I don't have to put up with her no more, thats why I left the main entire reason why I left don't you ever try to bring me back only to be forced to marry someone I don't even like!"

"ugh he hasn't changed." Sara sighed "stubborn as ever."

"have you even stretched your demon legs?" Kay asked.

"not and not around my friends im going to tomorrow if I can find a deserted Forrest." I lied I hardly ever went into my demon dog formed.

"your a horrible lier."

"i noticed" Aelita said

"no I already told them before I left im not doing it she didn't even cry she shrugged!" I said.

"im staying here with my new love!"

Aelita blushed real red.

"anyways im gonna go huggle my silver-kun!" Sara said. And she ran to her room.

"Aw dammit I knew it hes moving in!." I said

"SIT BOY!" Kay said.

I fell flat on my nose.

"you need to watch your mouth" Kay said.

"Oh so your the second person who can make him do that." Aelita said.

"yup even when we were little kids, when I put the necklace on him." she replied smiling,

"im sure you haven't showed them your strength yet." Kay said smirking

"strength," Jeremie asked

I punched a large whole about 30 ft deep 20 ft wide.

"i didn't even put 10% in all well"

"t-t-t-t-ten percent?" Jeremie stuttered,

"yeah I've been training since I was 9 years old" I said grimly

Kay used some sort of liquid and repaired the hole.

"come on Kay first period ms hertz class!" after I heard the bell ring

Sara walked out and walked with us all to class.

"ill explain I believe Kay is the wind goddess, Sara is the goddess of evil, she practically created XANA, at times she seems evil but hey its her job she treats me more like a brother." she gave me a noogIe, "ow ow ow ow"

the whole team laughed.

AFTER CLASS ALL DAY AND XANA ATTACK

"hey Aelita lets go eat and I found a awesome spot we could watch the stars. On the bed of my truck!" I said.

"oh man I though you would never asked!!" she said with a grin and I giggled. We both ran to my truck and hit the ignition. And revved it 3 times. Damn im almost out of gas I reached over and actually kissed Aelita while buckling her seatbelt. She smiled. "Damn your a good kisser"

I know hold on, I turned off the ignition real quick before she could ask I was out and inspect the bed of my truck it was black and not even a single dust it actually looked like I just bought it then I was back in the truck seat buckled and turned the key the engine caught and revved it 3 times, then I pulled out put a full tank worth of gas, got in my truck after paying the bill of the gas.

Drove over to a new French pizza place after eating I got out into a truck and drove off, 10 minute drive to a field and turned off my engine spread a blanket on my huge truck bed, I laid down with Aelita and we watched the stars, "wow there more beautiful than where I am from I mean thats all there is in japan is town I actually have to climb a building to even make out one star!" I whispered loving the quietness

"yeah I know." she whispered.

"but whats more sweet is im with you."

she giggled but I saw my worst nightmare looking over us a topaz eyed and dirty blond hair glaring at us. "come on Kay I promise I would take her home!!!!!!!"

"odd I told you about-" I grabbed her collar and said in a dark and demonic voice.

"im not going back I done sent a letter stating no marriage she cant get my money because I took all of it and I get more by the day."

"LET HER GO" a voice I heard a very Familiar voice and looked out and saw a dark haired boy with dark brown eyes. Her husband lobo, I let her go instantly since him and I are best friends, well help lobo you know im not gonna hurt her," I said smiling.

"i know but I was afraid something else was like you know what. " I flinched

(you inuyasha's fans know what im talking about when inuyasha's sword is taken away from him you all know what happens.)

"alright lobo im so glad you where there because you were right I was beginning to lose control there. " telling the truth.

After that night on the way home. Aelita was quiet until she asked. "what were you guys talking about?"

"im half dog demon that half boils and goes out of control. And I know it wont happen it'll probably be aimed towards XANA but I need you because 2 reasons I love you, second like lyoko and the towers you are the key to calm me down. "

"....... I wanna hear you sing." Aelita asked

I sung love is a beautiful thing by Phil Vassar.

She Looked at me in surprise. "your voice is so beautiful its like 1,000 rids chirping" she said in awed and I looked at the road blushing. "everyone knows among the gods and goddesses my grandmother is the moon goddess."

"wow"

"_hes what every women dreamed of!."_ she thought

I blushed looking down on the road, we parked at the dorm and before she went in her dorm after we stopped by her dorm I Frenched her and she laughed dreamily and walked in her room. I walked out locked my truck with the remote, I laid down and thought _"great now there here everything is gonna be more difficult knowing Kay lobo's gone now and shes in bed Sara's probably on the highest place looking at the moon thinking of evil thoughts to prank on me tomorrow, I think that kissed knock Aelita out. But hey I think I convinced Kay to leave me alone. Now all I need is some good old sleep._

I pulled up my covers and was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 my baby

Chapter 7 my baby plus me and Jeremie would get to know each other!

after all the morning things I usually do especially the new ones as well going to see my cousins then apparently a new car was possessed like Christine by Stephan king. I ran out to my truck, Jeremie called,

"what are you doing?" he asked

"dealing with it my way im also a mechanic a dark secret im in my truck."

"you have a drivers license?"

'yes."

"good take care of it."

the reasons why I mention the mechanics part was I pressed a button, 2 sticks came out one was a manual shift for the front wheels and the second was the back wheels yes its four wheel drive I backed out and slammed on the gas pedal. I found a ford apparently a sucky ford.

"Die you son of a bitch!!!" I screamed and rammed it. The reason how I know it was XANA because its sign was on its hood I backed up, I switched both wheels to the highest and belted the side. "Thats for messing with my baby!!!." when Kay appeared

"what are you doing?!" she asked.

"killing this evil."

"With your baby?"

"you damn right I am!"

(hint:they are talking to each other in Japanese of course they know French but the native tongue makes them feel like there at home)

"don't worry I know about XANA and already been on Lyoko"

"great now when we do to return to the past."

after a few hours we had a return to the past,

I was wiping my fixed Chevrolet. " come on Aelita lets go eat."

she smiled and giggled. "wow you are going to spoil to me Every night!."

I Frenched and I got rolled up newspapered to the head

"NO odd BAD no using you kissing skills" Kay interrupted

"its OK." Aelita said dreamily. "i want to go with him."

"where in gods name did you get that newspaper?"

"Oh its a secret" she said.

As I saw her walk away I told Aelita.

"you know I guess im falling in love with you."

her eyes widened.

"because your 'my baby' and I kissed her."

we finally got into the truck and was tempted to take it four wheel drive to the restaurant but I didn't instead I drove it as usual and drove her to the best French cheeseburger place. We stared at each other until the waiter asked for our order, then afterwards I took her to a beautiful view. There I gout out, told her to step out I stepped back, "im gonna show you 2 things"

"the first?"

I sunk in the feeling, my arms got longer I grew a snout a crescent moon formed on my forehead, I was big too. White hair was everywhere I opened my blue eyes. Glowing blue with slits.

She gasped. "wow you look magnificent."

then I transformed back

"and the second?"

"OK let me explain first on what your about to see my whole family didn't mind for it but if the humans see it I might get in trouble. OK"

I closed my eyes focused I started to float and soar up, and then I flew down.

"Wow" she exclaimed I was floating criss crossed. "woops I like to fly so much after I fly I start to float all the time without noticing, I bet Jeremie would flip when he sees this."

"I bet" she said as she looked into my eyes, I smiled.

"You know I wander where is Jeremie?"

"Probably in the lab come on lets go visit him." she winked.

"Your wish is my command my mistress."

we got into the truck, I turned the key the engine caught I revved it a few times.

"Why do you keep revving the engine?"

"because with this thing, I need to rev the engine a few times or it'll just quit I need to work on the fuse switch a bit."

we rolled out I drove to the factory parked inside, I turned off the engine. We walked inside where Sara and Kay where waiting for us oh god she got the newspaper roll.

"We were scanned and into lyoko, why didn't you tell us about it?" Kay Said really sounding pissed off.

Boy one thing thats really scarier then Sara when shes pissed is Kay.

"We were keeping it a secret thank you" I whispered.

She hit me with the newspaper.

"Ow what do I look like a puppy getting potty trained?"

"Right now you do."

I ran around the computer lab

"Aw come on Kay."

"No your in trouble Mr."

I ran faster, Sara stuck her foot out and tripped me.

"You traitor!!!"

I fell when both Aelita and Kay said at the same time.

"Sit boy"

I fell right on my face making the momentum twice as bad I my nose was bleeding. It was broken. I broke it back when the healing effect begin to take place.

"you see when I am in terrible pain I'm a god after all without hatred of balance in this world this world will collapse. I have certain healing powers. If I get fatally wounded if I remove the weapon in time ill be fine but if its a second too soon I will die."

"odd show Jeremie what else you can do!" Aelita said excitedly

I heard what Sara thought. _"oh god he didn't" _

"not right now he launched an attack odd, Aelita and odd go down in the scanner room I need the two women here just in case both of you guys are de-vertualized"

as soon as we were on lyoko I saw a boy with a glare at me.

"OH MY GOD ITS THE GINGER BREAD MAN!!!" I screamed pointing at William.

"No its William, we made a clone. So that way our cover wont be blown." Aelita explained.

I ran just fast enough to catch him off guard I did a Naruto lee style kick from on the ground to the chin when he was in the air I jumped up above him flying, took my sword and cut him square on the head from above de-vertualizing him wherever it was.

Aelita's mouth dropped I hear Jeremie-Jesus asked In a shaky voice "what just happened."

I ran towards the activated tower. A tank rolls out of nowhere opens up.

"OI you are not gonna shoot that red shit at me!!"

it fired I dodged but it rammed me taking some of my life points odd shot at the thing making it go boom.

A tarantula comes out of nowhere I jumped and sliced right through its head. Aelita deactivates the tower.

"hey odd what happens if I throw you off the side of the forest?"

"oh no odd' don't you daaarrreee" I threw him off then I flew to get him back up laughing I swear my feline friend was having a heart attack.

After we were back on earth I got nagged at on both Kay and Sara.

"Oh come on that was irresponsible! Odd could've gone missing if he fell threw the digital sea!" Kay explained with angry eyes.

"We raised you better than that!!" Sara chimed in

"I know I know im sorry next time ill use my powers responsibly."

It turns out there was a gigantic bug attacking the school so we had to call an return to the past witch sucked because I had to face the school day again but hey I scored an A+ in all my classes. I walked in my dorm on my desk, sat down and studied for my history test tomorrow Sara checked in on me smiling at my studying I was doing with my lamp on I stayed up till 10:00 I started from 6:00 after dinner I went to bed.

The next day I finished the test the same time as Jeremie. We got out early so we sat together in his dorm as he got on his computer to work on a program that will set William free. "I smiled. So while where here lets talk some"

he asked about my brothers I answered the best I can, then we talked about my parents.

"ever since they died my cousins and brothers decided to raise me except inuyasha, he dissapeared for his love named Kagome."

"wow" he said looking at me.

"yeah when he returned Kay Let him have it! I mean I saw fire in her eyes she was so pissed saying quote 'you are his blood kin Sesshamaru actually treats him like a brother than inuyasha.' unquote I also have a half sister her name is Wild Dokuga. Shes a blessing, right now shes working in chemicals at NASA since shes a genius at potions and chemistry odd doesn't even know about her."

He was looking at me with such awe. "wow I didn't know about you having a half sister!"

"oh yeah thats not the good part shes coming here to teach us chemistry god now If I get detention I will have to have it with her."

**(note this is a fan fic in this Kadic the rules are if you have a sibling teaching instead of Jim you get them**)

"damn this is gonna get interesting!"

"tell me about it next week is the end semester and I got a called from her she says shes starting after semester ends." when the bell rung I walked out of his room for the next class.

after all the classes ended and it was dark I walked in my dorm fished out my car keys, for once in a long time I looked around in my room I had a sword holder on the wall with its sheathed locked with a pad lock. I had a desk with my laptop on one side. My books on the other side. With enough room to work with homework. I had a wardrobe. I had my languages books. I had a few pictures. One was inuyasha I picked up to look at. (all the pictures were next to my bed.) I looked at a silver haired women with red markings that lines across her nose with marks on her cheeks. Not like Kay's where the marks go all the way to her forehead. No I was looking at the picture of wild Fang Dokuga. Then I moved on to Sesshamaru's picture, he was smiling. Then I moved on to Kay's picture with her smiling too. Then lastly I picked up Sara's picture she was looking grim I started to smile to that, because I knew that was her way of 'smiling' I looked at the walls I saw a woman it was on the moon us gods and goddesses can breath in space. It was a brunette woman with white eyes it was my aunt on a poster-like picture. There was a few of those too. One was eon's picture, next arpeggio's, then there was a man with yellow hair and yellow eyes with a star on his forehead that was my grandpa the star god then I looked at a woman with a face that was almost like glowing her hair was so blond. It was my grandmother the light goddess this was all from my mother's side of the family.

I decided to turn off the lights and went to bed thinking. Before going bed I took off my limiter my dog ears twitched I yawned my fangs showing I locked my door with a door lock, padlock and chain lock with a bolt. I like keeping my form secret. I laid down thinking, _"oh gosh this is gonna be awesome because my half sister is so nice and friendly! I'm so exited, _


	8. Chapter 8 oh god and message at end

Chapter 8 oh god

I got up the next week got dressed and realized there was a knock on the door I opened up and theres a skinny woman glaring right at me.

"Aw dammit." I whispered.

"Odd do you know how long I was wandering were you where at and why? Ive been so worried about you."

"Whoa first off your not the only one and second off. Wild? How did you find out about my room or dorm number?"

"A blond hair boy with round glasses told me."

"Oh god Jeremie Is so dead after this is over."

"And thats not the only reason I expect you to have straight A's correct?"

I pulled out my report card and all had straight A+

"Thats my brother."

"So let me guess all my friends are in my class?"

"Yup and all the people who in your class are in my home room!"

"Oh god"

"I love you too odd"

I brushed my teeth after taking a shower, walked to my homeroom sat down next to odd.

"Hey do you know our new homeroom teacher?"

"You'll find out here in a minute."

"hello class im new here so if you guys have any questions so if any of you have one about me ask away!"

odd raised his hand "do you have any brothers or sisters."

Jeremie ducked at that one.

"oh yes I do ones in this class room."

"oh god she wouldn't" I whispered

"hes my half brother."

"oh no she would"

"Odd Dokuga"

Aelita's mouth dropped Odd gaped. Ulrich fell out of his chair.

"Yes Onee-chan?"

"How are you doing?"

"Lets see you nearly chocked me to death, (was getting dramatic) glared a whole into my body other then that I think im alive."

I got the whole class laughing by the time the sentence was over she glared at me thinking.

"_Oh you are so dead after class."_

I mouthed

"Sue me"

so, after class all day I decided to do something stupid that I never thought I was gonna do would be so funny I sneaked into Jim's room and did a jackass style move he was sleeping so I took out a couple of fire crackers and set them off all in the room.

He jumped out of bed screaming and hollering I had this all on camera too,

"DOKUGA TO YOUR SISTERS CLASS ROOM" he screamed real nice and loud.

"Aw dammit have mercy on me Jim it was just a-"

"NOW."

I grumbled as I walked out of the room and down the hall and into Wild's classroom with Jim already talking to her.

She glared at me.

"Odd I know I raised you bet-"

"You hardly raised me at all you were too damn busy with your experiments to even-"

she slapped me across the face.

"You know for a fact I was trying to get money to raise you."

I growled.

"So for doing such a stupid move you will be doing a week of detention."

"Thank you miss Dokuga I will surly let the principle know your punishment for Odd"

He walked out I was madder then a hornet.

"now for doing such things you will be writing on the board 'i will not be stupid'"

I wrote it over 1,000,000 times my hand felt like it rotted off.

"Oh god."

as I finally went to my room that night I slammed on the bed after taking a bath and brushing my teeth."

I thought, _"oh god if Sesshamaru and inuyasha come by I swear every single one in this school will see my true self inuyasha don't stand a chance." _

**note: im thinking about doing a blood+/ code lyoko with inuyasha in it but I need some ideas on name like the twins that were born I need some names for the twins and im thinking maybe the main character here with everything so far, mentioned will be in the story so please if anyone reads this PLEASE give me some messages on ideas, But I will be posting on this story too but one day ill be working on this story but then I will be working on another story as well to make everyone satisfied I will be re watching blood+ I mean I really think I can pull it off, **

**The reason why I want to do this is because of the memories I had of staying up all night on my grandparents and watch Adult swim I LOVE Blood+ I'm not good at memories but in the beginning of the chapter I plan on recognizing the person who gave me a good name for the twins but im sure you don't care lol **

**but if everything goes right yes if your wondering for everyones interest I will make the hatred god the ****chevalier** **witch means odd will not be going out with Aelita on the other story but to make the confusion less confusing this will be 'another dimension' the other story will be a dimension of blood+ and inuyasha, with a lot of code lyoko because the crew will be there with Kadic thank you for your help. **

**PS: Aelita will be going out with Jeremie the next story, but don't worry I will be uploading chapters even before I start on the "blood+ series" and yes the evil Sara and the nice Kay will be there. Maybe even Wild. **

**This is a project that im hopefully successful at! I just need a little help from a lot of tender hearts. **

**I swear if I get over 5 messages I will make Sara kick Odds' sorry ass very slowly and very painfully but if those 5 messages consist of the ideas I need. Not all this joking crap saying 'im just doing this to read odds sorry ass kicking. Thats not how this works. I swear I wont let you down**

_**until next time on the species**_

_**I'm a odd fan because I am odd myself ------- **_**that is my rare logo xD**


End file.
